


30 Miraculous Kisses

by xxDinoCupcakezxx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDinoCupcakezxx/pseuds/xxDinoCupcakezxx
Summary: Thirty kiss types between our love rectangle.Updates will be every Tuesday.





	1. First kiss: Ladynoir

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the first kiss between Ladybug and Chat Noir

Ladynoir with their first kiss.

  
  


It was the day that Marinette dreaded, the day she and Chat Noir were going to be interviewed by Nadja Chamack, the woman was very kind, Marinette knew this when she came to pick up her daughter Manon when Marinette babysat her but the woman could be very persistent whenever she wanted a scoop and the two hero’s were the ultimate scoop.

 

“This isn’t a good idea.” Ladybug said simply, her and Chat Noir were sitting on the Eiffel Tower, their frequent get away place.

 

“Come on M’Lady, it’ll be fun! We’ve been interviewed before and we’ve had plenty of interviews with that Alya girl.” Chat said, his tail swaying behind him.

 

“Alya is different, she actually cares about us and not just a scoop to her.” Ladybug said simply.

 

“Well you’re not wrong but this Nadja Chamack interview will be good for us, I’m sure of it.” Chat said with his usual smile as he held out his land for his lady.

 

-

 

_ “Damned cat…” _

 

Ladybug was trying to keep a professional face as Nadja sent them question after raging question at them, she was thankful that Chat was answering her questions easily, he must be use to the spotlight.

 

“So Ladybug, Chat Noir, can we be personal for a minute?” Nadja asked smiling confidently.

 

_ “Have you not been for most of the interview?” _

 

Ladybug had to resist rolling her eyes at the woman but knew it’d be impolite.

 

“I’m sure I speak for everyone when I ask this question but what is your relationship? Is it professional like you like to show to the press or are you both actually together and keeping it from the people of Paris?” Nadja asked, the whole studio was silent.

 

“That’s not-“

 

“Have you gone on dates outside of your hero work?”

 

“This isn’t-”

 

“What do you do when you aren’t defending Paris from Hawkmoth?”

 

“That-”

 

“How was your first kiss?”

 

Ladybug rose to her feet and quickly left the studio, a shock Nadja and Chat Noir stared at the camera then at each other.

 

“Thank you for having us.” Chat said and rushed after Ladybug.

 

-

 

Ladybug couldn’t get out of there quick enough, she felt bad for leaving Chat but she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t sit in that stuffy room with the hot lights on her and answer such personal questions, her and Chat’s relationship was no one’s business, she plopped on the edge of the tower and brought her knees to her chest, she sighed quietly and enjoyed the breeze flowing through her pigtails.

 

“M’Lady?”

 

Chat approached her cautiously, he didn’t want to startle her.

 

“Sorry Chat but I couldn’t sit there and-”

 

“Hush now, you don’t have to apologize for anything. You have no reason to.” Chat said sitting beside her, Ladybug rested her head on his shoulder and they sat there in a comfortable silence.

 

“What did I do to deserve an amazing partner like you?” Ladybug asked, she felt him chuckle.

 

“I should be the one asking you that.” Chat spoke and held a rose out to her, she smiled and accepted the rose.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I’d offer you the world Ladybug.” Chat spoke, she raised her head to stare into his eyes, his didn’t waver.

 

“Surely you know I’d do anything for you M’Lady.” Chat spoke as he cupped her cheek gently, his thumb caressing her cheek bone.

 

“I do.” She whispered, he smiled gently and they stared into each other’s eyes before they drifted to each other’s lips.

 

“May I?” He asked, his nose brushing hers, his eyes looking deeply into her own.

 

When Ladybug saw only love and honesty in his green orbs, she nodded her head slowly.

 

“Yes...”

 

Chat smiled as he stroked her cheekbone, he slowly approached until his lips gently pressed into hers and Ladybug instantly relaxed, she hummed in content and her hand raised to behind his neck and their lips pressed together a few more times before Chat pulled away.

 

They stared at each other again before a small blush bloomed under Ladybug’s mask and Chat was tempted to say what a gorgeous color it was on her.

 

“C-Can I kiss you again?” Ladybug whispered, Chat smiled and drew in for another sweet kiss.

 

Needless to say, Marinette wasn’t expecting her first kiss to be this enjoyable and to have shared it with her partner, it was the best feeling.


	2. Fake kiss/kissing practice: Adrienette

All Marinette wanted was to film a movie with her friends, Mylene and Adrien were perfect for their rolls, Juleka had done their makeup perfectly and they were in full character.

 

They arrived to the scene where they had to retake about sixteen times alrea-

 

“AHHH!”

 

...seventeen.

 

“Come on Mylene! Ivan wasn’t even being that scary!” Nino yelled.

 

“I’m sorry!!” She cried, Ivan quickly took off his mask and gently tried to calm down Mylene.

 

“Ugh, why make the scaredy cat the hero! She obviously can’t handle the role so let me do it.” Chloe said.

 

“Oh yes because you’re just some naturally born actress.” Alix said with of her eyes.

 

“No one asked you loser.” Chloe said annoyed.

 

“Look, we agreed that Mylene would be our lead and we need to stick to the script.” Marinette said.

 

“Just because you’re the Director, doesn’t mean you can tell us what to do.” Chloe said.

 

“Uh, yes it does Chloe, that’s her job.” Adrien said stepping in.

 

“You’re supposed to side with me Adrikins!” Chloe said.

 

“Can we just get back to the movie please!” Nino said annoyed.

 

“Blah blah blah, take seventeen.” Alix said snapping the board, obviously irritated.

 

The scene played out and Ivan was in place for his que and he jumped out on time and Mylene screamed and hid under the desk.

 

“Mylene!” Some of the students yelled, she quickly ran from the room.

 

“No Mylene, don’t go!” Marinette yelled, Ivan rushed after her.

 

“Great, no lead, no monster!” Nino said annoyed.

 

“We can’t just let her go right!?” Marinette asked.

Ivan entered a minute later.

 

“Mylene said she’s sorry and isn’t coming back.” Ivan said sadly.

 

“Great! With her out of the way! I can-”

 

“Chloe, can you come here a minute? I want to talk to you about the role.” Alya said as she held the door open, Chloe proudly walked out with Sabrina in tow and soon as they stepped outside, Alya slammed the door and locked it.

 

“Now then, we need a new lead actress.” Alya said clapping her hands together, her eyes meeting Marinette’s, the girl was instantly filled with dread. 

 

“Anyone volunteer?” Nino asked, no one jumped to the task, Alya’s eyes didn't leave Marinette’s and she was close to bolting when Adrien put his hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Who will be our lead?” Adrien asked. 

 

“Why not Marinette! She'd be perfect!” Alya said smiling devilishly, Marinette was about to decline with Adrien gripped her shoulder firmly. 

 

“That sounds like a great idea! What do you say Marinette?” Adrien asked beaming at her, she couldn't refuse this boy. 

 

~

 

“Okay, final scene.” Nino called. 

 

Marinette was terrified, she was going to be kissing Adrien Agreste, what if she messed up!? Or if she stepped on his foot and their noses bumped and it was all ruined!? 

 

She tried to keep herself in check as Juleka did her makeup and Adrien waited patiently. 

 

“Okay! And action!” Nino said firmly and Marinette staged herself to run happily into Adrien’s arms and she smiled the best she could at him, Adrien smiled and cupped her cheek gently, Marinette’s breath was stolen from her when his eyes met hers, they were filled with so much love and affection that she couldn't move. 

 

Adrien leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Marinette’s and he couldn't help the sigh of relief, he relaxed against her lips and Marinette’s eyes fluttered closed and she melted into the kiss and smiled happily. 

 

“Aaaaaaand cut! Perfect!” Nino exclaimed happily, Marinette was startled at his voice and jumped back from Adrien, she met his green, amused eyes. 

 

“I'm actually glad I shared this kiss with you Marinette.” Adrien asked. 

 

“R-Really!?” She asked smiling, Alya nudged her rib as an  _ “I told you so.”  _

 

“Yeah! It would've been kinda awkward otherwise, I'm glad I shared it with a good friend!” Adrien said smiling before going to talk to Nino, Marinette dramatically sighed in defeat and Alya quietly chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Adrien "she's just a friend" Agreste strikes again.


	3. Accident Kiss: Adrienette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is short...

Marinette was walking with Alya, she was listening to Alya express her excitement about the latest thing going on for her Ladyblog™ and how well it was going and she smiled. 

 

They were heading to see Nino and Adrien to study for their physics test that Marinette knew in her heart she was going to fail if she didn't get Adrien’s help, she's gotten use to him so she was certainly more calm around her crush, she was proud of herself. 

 

“-everyone loved the new design too!” Alya said smiling proudly, Marinette nodded acting like she was listening. 

 

“There's the boys.” Alya said waving at Nino and Adrien, the blonde smiled and waved at Marinette. 

_ “Don't swoon Marinette, don't swoon.” _

 

Marinette smiled and waved timidly. 

 

“Hey babe.” Nino greeted Alya with a kiss on her cheek. 

 

“Hey Mari.” Adrien said smiling. 

 

“H-Hey Adrien!” She greeted, his gorgeous green eyes softened. 

 

“KIM GET BACK HERE!!”

 

“WATCH OUT, MOVE!”

 

Marinette turned to see what all the commotion was but was shoved by no other by Kim, she struggled to catch herself but she was pushed directly into Adrien who tried to catch her but froze in place when her incredibly soft lips pressed against his own, his eyes widened. 

 

_ “She smells like bread and honey!” _

 

_ “His lips are so soft!” _

 

Marinette jumped away from the blonde and covered her lips. 

 

“I-I’m sorry!” She said hastily. 

 

“I-It’s okay…” Adrien said chuckling and scratching the back of his neck. 

 

“Smooth.” Plagg whispered in his pocket. 

 

“Shut it.” Adrien whispered and tried to keep his blush down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	4. Magical Kiss: Ladrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is thankfully longer

Adrien wished Hawkmoth could learn to take a break because an Akuma every other day was ridiculous enough but now he was producing them almost everyday and at the worst times possible.    
  
  
Just yesterday he was in the shower singing along to Kpop when he heard a huge explosion that rattled his entire mansion.    
  
  
“Can't a man shower in peace without being interrupted?”    
  
  
He reluctantly left after washing out the suds in his hair and blow drying it as quick as he could.    
  
  
Today was slightly different, he was in the middle of a photoshoot, it was on the very, very rare occasion that his father attended one and everyone was nervous and on their toes with the intimidating man watching everyone’s every move and Adrien knew deep in his  _ soul _ that the moment after his father scolded and fired a young girl for accidentally knocking over one of the lighting stands and shouting how she could've knocked someone out cold or worse that an Akuma wouldn't be too far away. His father dusted off his vest and left the room, Adrien sighed.    
  
  
_ “Why must father be this way?” _   
  
  
Adrien wished he could help the girl but his photographer snatched him and made him get in his next position for his shoot,  _ this'll be a long session…  _   
  
  
“Monsieur Agreste, focus on me and don't look so broody.” His photographer scolded.    
  
  
“Sorry.”    
  
  
~   
  
  
Sometime had passed and Adrien was beginning to think Hawkmoth wouldn't akumatize the poor girl after all but the loud scream and a following boom made him sigh and jump to his feet.    
  
  
“I'll make you regret firing me! I am Beam!”   
  
  
_ “Beam? Seriously? Does Hawkmoth create the villains or do the make up their own name and design because this girl’s dress did not match her shoes and- Adrien stop it, focus.” _   
  
  
“I'll knock out everyone with my beam gun! Beam!”    
  
  
Whenever the Akuma shot her gun, a bright light and glitter cloud left it and Adrien gasped when the shot struck his photographer and the man fell to the ground and was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face.    
  
  
“Beam!”   
  
  
He didn't even have time to react when the girl aimed for him then barely being able to miss her shot as he fell to the ground.    
  
  
“Come out Mister Agreste!”    
  
  
“Hold it right there!”    
  
  
“Ladybug!” Adrien said happily, the hero looked at him in shock and then worry, she rushed to him and the other people trapped but Beam shot her gun and almost hit her.    
  
  
“I'll come back to save you all! Unless Chat Noir can help you first, everyone remain calm!” Ladybug said and then rushed after the villain, Adrien got to his feet and rushed to the door and he tried to open it but Ladybug had locked it! Crap, how was he supposed to get out!? Plagg was in his dressing room, maybe he could try to keep banging on the door till maybe someone heard him.    
  
"There's gotta be a way outta here! I know Ladybug won't last too long without me!" Adrien whispered to himself as he tried to open the door.    
  
  
-   
  
Beam not only shot bright, glittery sleep clouds at people but she could open the pendant on her chest and shine a bright light and make the person cover their eyes since it was so bright.    
  
  
Ladybug couldn't even get close to her, she rushed back and tried to think of a different plan but at least she knew where the Akuma was now.    
  
  
“Where's that cat.” Ladybug hissed.    
  
  
"This Akuma is a difficult one, I can't even get close to her to be able to do anything...” Ladybug whispered and began to quickly rethink her game plan.    
  
  
~   
  
All the while, Adrien was desperately trying to open the door, even so far as to throw himself against it which only led to a bruised arm. He quickly picked a Bobby pin from his hair and tried to pick the lock.    
  
"Don't worry M'Lady, I'll be there soon..."   
  
~   
  
“I'll have to distract her without getting hit.” Ladybug whispered to herself before grabbing her yoyo.    
  
"Oh Mister Agreste!" Beam called going into another room.    
  
  
“Lucky Charm!”    
  
A small compact decorated red and black landed in her palm and she instantly knew what to do.    
  
  
“Not so fast! Beam!"   
  
~   
  
Adrien after many failed attempts, finally managed to get the door open.    
  
"Finally!" Adrien all but yelled as he ran straight to his dressing room but stopped when he heard Beam shout her name and the sound of someone getting hit.    
  
"No!" He yelled as he rushed to the doorway but ducked behind a table when Beam came out the room, gun in hand.    
  
"Oh Mister Agreste!" She spoke and went down the hallway, Adrien quietly walked to the doorway and peaked inside and Ladybug sleeping peacefully on the floor with a smile on her face.    
  
"Ladybug!" He ran to her and fell to his knees, she was sleeping gently.    
  
"What do I do!?" Adrien said looking around then to Ladybug.    
  
"Kid!" Plagg yelled flying in.    
  
"Plagg! Where have you been!?" Adrien asked.    
  
"I was looking for you because I didn't see you in your studio room and I had to avoid being in plain sight and getting caught by that Akuma." Plagg explained and looked to Ladybug.    
  
"Was she hit?" Plagg asked floating to the heroine and placed a paw on her forehead.    
  
"Yeah, her powers make the person fall asleep." Adrien explained, Plagg closed his eyes like he was focusing on something.    
  
"What're you doing?" Adrien asked quietly.    
  
"I'm trying to connect to Ladybug's kwami." Plagg spoke.    
  
"Whoa, you can do that?!" Adrien asked.    
  
"Yes, the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous are always connected, I'm trying to see if I can call for her this way." Plagg explained, Adrien watched amazed.    
  
"Tikki knows of a way that'll wake her." Plagg explained and withdrew his paw.    
  
"How!? I'll do anything for my Lady!" Adrien said.    
  
"Anything?" Plagg asked with a raised brow.    
  
"I'd die for her Plagg."    
  
Plagg almost shuddered at how serious Adrien sounded just then.    
  
"Okay, well what she suggested is for you to kiss Ladybug, it should wake her." Plagg said.    
  
"W-What!?" Adrien asked with red cheeks.    
  
"What? It's not like you haven't dreamt of it before or haven't kissed any of your pillows." Plagg said.    
  
"I have not!" Adrien yelled, Plagg smirked.    
  
"S-Shut it! How is a kiss going to wake her!?" Adrien asked.    
  
“Listen, it may be a fit farfetched and maybe even a bit cliché but maybe a kiss will wake the sleeping heroine.” Plagg said with a shrug.    
  
"But-"   
  
"Tikki said it might work and when Tikki says to do something, you do it. Now kiss her."    
  
Adrien looked at the sleeping Ladybug, the small, glittery cloud was floating around her.   
  
_ “He does have a point but to kiss my Lady while she's unconscious like this? I feel like I'd be in the wrong…” _   
  
  
Adrien internally battled against himself to see if this was actually a good idea or not but finally gave into the idea because he needed to wake Ladybug so she could purify the Akuma and get away before her Miraculous transformation fell.    
  
  
Chat took a deep breath before brushing Ladybug’s bangs from her eyes, he gently cupped her cheek and very gently, pressed his lips to hers.   
  
  
Her lips tasted like sweets and she smelled like bread and honey, he basked in his Lady for a moment more before pulling away, he opened his eyes and she was still asleep, a loud beep sounding from her earrings.    
  
  
Nothing happened for a moment or two and Adrien thought it hadn't worked until he felt Ladybug stir in his arms.    
  
"What happened?" She asked.    
  
"You were hit by an Akuma's spell and knocked out cold." Adrien explained, Ladybug sat up.    
  
"How was I woken up?" She asked, Adrien turned red as her suit.    
  
"T-That's not important! The Akuma is still out there! Hurry!" Adrien half yelled and Ladybug stared at him in shock before quickly getting up and rushing after the Akuma.    
  
-   
  
It didn't take long for Ladybug to capture the tainted butterfly and purify it and return everything back to normal and Adrien returned to his photo shoot and had one thing on his mind whilst posing for his pictures.    
  
  
“What do you think Monsieur Agreste is thinking about?” An intern asked quietly.    
  
  
_ “I kissed Ladybug, I kissed Ladybug, I kissed Ladybug…” _


	5. Blow Kiss: Ladynoir

“Pound it!”

 

“Great job today Bugaboo.” Chat said with his signature smirk, the girl smirked back. 

 

“You too Kitty, I'll see you for patrol tonight?” She asked. 

 

“Of course M'Lady, you know I'll be there but if not too much trouble, could you maybe bring some of your delicious cookies??” He asked a little hopeful, she rolled her eyes. 

 

“You know I can't say no to you.” She said flicking his bell, he instantly perked up.

 

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! Spare only a minute for a quick review of today's attack?” Nadja Chamack asked, she'd come to realize that the heros only had a short time before they left and she wanted to hear every little detail from today's attack. 

 

“Today's Akuma was named Fiora and she could control flames which lead to some very close calls.” Ladybug began. 

 

“I know what you mean LB, she almost got us a couple times but you're already hot enough.” He said with a smirk as he draped an arm on her shoulders, she rolled her eyes. 

 

“Anyways, my lucky charm was a squirt gun which distracted her long enough for me to take her flame bracelet and break it.” Ladybug spoke. 

 

“And the lovely Ladybug and handsome Chat Noir saved the day again.” Chat said flexing his muscles. 

 

“Thank you for saving us again Ladybug and Chat Noir!” A reported said happily and the two heros waved their goodbyes and left. 

 

-

 

_ Later that evening.  _

 

Ladybug had Chat Noir’s cookies wrapped in a tupperware container with a small red with black polka dot bow on top, she swung until she landed on the Eiffel Tower’s highest beams and waited for her handsome Kitty to arrive. 

 

She swung her feet idly and smiled when she heard the familiar thunk near her, she looked up at Chat before he sat next to her. 

 

“Evening M’Lady.” He spoke as he scooped up her hand and placed a tender kiss to her knuckles, she rolled her eyes. 

 

“Nice to see you too Chaton.” She said smiling as she handed him the cookies and laughed at the excited look on his face as he took the container from her hands and immediately bit into one of the cookies, he moaned in delight as he leant against her. 

 

“Did I mention how much I love you and your delicious cookies?” Chat asked. 

 

“I knew you only loved me for my sweets.” She said huffing away from him and tried to hide her smile. 

 

“Well you are incredibly sweet M’Lady. I would know.” He spoke, she flushed as she snatched the cookies from him. 

 

“W-Wait!?”

 

“You want them? Come get them Chaton.” Ladybug said as she withdrew her yoyo, blew a tender kiss to Chat and swung into the Parisian night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! See you next kiss!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr
> 
> xxSpotsOnxx


End file.
